powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Afterlife Transport
The power to transport others to the afterlife. Sub-power of Afterlife Border and Grim Reaper Physiology. Opposite to Afterlife Prevention. Also Called *Afterlife Escorting/Guiding *Psychopomping *Reaping *Soul Movement Capabilities The user is capable of taking the souls of others, willingly or otherwise, to the afterlife. Applications * Eternal Rest Inducement * Hell Imprisonment for evil souls Associations * Afterlife Border * Afterlife Marking * Grim Reaper Physiology * Shinigami Physiology * Soul Manipulation Limitations * Targets may have to be either mortally wounded (beyond medical attention), dying, or dead before they can be taken to the afterlife. * May be able to transport the dead only to a specific afterlife (Heaven, Hell, Valhalla, etc.). * Soul Anchoring is the perfect counter. ** Afterlife Prevention * Curses and rituals may prevent a soul from being approached or taken by a psychopomp. * Cannot prevent souls from returning to the physical realm. * Souls with Indomitable Wills may be resistant/immune. * May not be able to affect themselves. Known Users Cartoons Live Television Known Objects *Pentecostal (Lucifer) *Experimental Teleporter (They Found Hell) *Eye of Gazeem (Aladdin: The Animated Series) Known Powers *The One Magic (Fairy Tail) *Wuxi Finger Hold (Kung Fu Panda) Gallery 800px-310_Papa_Legba7.jpg|Papa Legba (American Horror Story: Coven) is a Loa that acts as a Psychopomp for souls good and evil, and rules various Hells. Shachath American Horro Story.gif|Shachath (American Horror Story: Asylum) is the Angel of Death. Black Flash.jpg|The Black Flash (DC Comics) is the psychopomp to all those connected to the Speed Force, taking deceased speedsters directly to the Speed Force itself. Ai Enma.jpg|Ai Enma (Hell Girl) operates by making deals with clients and then sending a victim of their choosing to Hell. Shishinki_meido.png|Shishinki (InuYasha) using Meido Zangetsuha to transport his target to the netherworld, body and soul. Tatarimokke.jpg|The Soul Piper/Tatarimokke (InuYasha) transports the souls of deceased children to either Heaven or Hell. Lich_KHIII.png|The Lich (Kingdom Hearts III) is a unique Heartless that captures the hearts of the dead and ferries them to the depths of darkness. Pentecostal Lucifer.gif|The Pentecostal (Lucifer) is an arcane token that allows passage in and out of Hell for anyone that weilds it. Zen_personaQ.png|As an aspect of Chronos, the god of death and time, it is Zen's (Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth) duty to guide the souls of the dead to the Sea of Souls. Piratedavyjones.JPG|Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) transported those who died at sea to the afterlife until he abandoned his duty. Charon_H.png|Charon (Valkyrie Crusade) Hellgate H.png|Hellgate (Valkyrie Crusade) as the embodiment and guardian of the hell's gate, can either prevent others from entering on hell, or send them there. Walpurgis H.png|Walpurgis (Valkyrie Crusade) is a sacred maiden that guides lost souls to the afterlife. Phantom_Train.png|The Phantom Train (Final Fantasy VI) serves as the transport to the afterlife for all the wandering souls who board it, as well as any living ones who accidentally board it. Hel Crypt Chick Tarot Witch of the Black Rose.jpg|As goddess of the Nordic Underworld, Hel (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) was essentially able to banish Crypt Chick to her eternal rest against her will. Inuyasha Meidō Zangetsuha.gif|Inuyasha (Inuyasha) uses Meido Zangetsuha to banish enemies to the Underworld. Scorpion's Portals (Mortal Kombat).gif|Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) File:Rory_Mercury_ravens.gif|Rory Mercury (Gate) body acts a gateway to carry the soul of warrior who dies in battle to the afterlife. Wuxi-shockwave.jpg|The Wuxi Finger Hold (Kung Fu Panda) sends mortals to the Spirit Realm. Botan Yu Yu Hakusho.gif|Botan (Yu Yu Hakusho), ferrywoman of the River Styx. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Transportation Category:Soul Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers